fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Under the Influence
Under the Influence is episode ten in season eight of Full House. It originally aired on December 6, 1994. Opening Teaser Everyone has been complaining about what to eat for dinner. Joey makes "meat muffins", and Danny decides they'd better call a Chinese restaurant. In the meantime, Michelle's tired of the twins following her, so they decide they'd better play hide-and-seek. Synopsis Friends do not let friends drive drunk. D.J. shows how true this is when Kimmy gets drunk at a fraternity party and demands that D.J. let her drive home, but D.J. refuses to let her best friend get behind the wheel before taking up the task of driving them home herself. Kimmy spends the night in D.J.'s bedroom, but accuses D.J. of ruining her night. However, that does not stop them from explaining each other's side of what happened, and it turns out, D.J. knows exactly what happened, and thus led her to snatch the keys out of Kimmy's hand and drive them home herself. Luckily, Kimmy's attitude changes and she apologizes to her friend after D.J. explains that years earlier, it was a drunk driver who caused the car accident in which her mother, Pam, passed away, and D.J. says that she was not about to lose Kimmy the same way. Meanwhile, Nicky and Alex are bugging Michelle so much that she ends up getting mad and snapping at them. They say that they do not like her anymore. The reason why the boys can't forgive Michelle for snapping at them is that Nicky and Alex do not know the definition of the word "forgive". So, Jesse and Joey attempt to teach them what it means, but it gets wild. Luckily, Becky steps in to interrupt the lesson before things get out of hand. Finally, Michelle tells Nicky and Alex that forgiveness means that they know she is sorry for what she did and that they will give her another chance because they love each other. Realizing that Michelle is right, Nicky and Alex then tell her they forgive her, and they hug. Speaking of Joey, in an attempt to make savory and sweet go together, he makes "Flounder Tarts", with fish inside instead of sweet filling. Unfortunately, he learns the hard way that sometimes savory and sweet don't go together, as he gets an instant disapproval from Stephanie and the usual spit-out disapproval from Jesse. Quotes Becky: Now, boys, before this fish fry goes any further, can you please tell your cousin Michelle that you forgive her? Nicky: We can't. Becky: Why not? Alex: We don't know what forgive means. Michelle: Guys, "forgiveness" means you know I'm sorry for what I did, and you'll give me another chance, 'cause we love each other. Nicky: Oh! Alex We forgive you. hug Michelle, who hugs them in return ---- Danny: in as D.J.'s changing her bed sheets Hey, Deej, we're all going out to breakfast. The kitchen smells like Sea World. You can — uh, you can bring Kimmy along if you'd like. D.J.: I wouldn't invite Kimmy to any place where humans gather. Danny: Oh. So I take it you two had a little argument? D.J.: A little in the sense that we're never talking again. The truth is, Kimmy slept here last night because she got drunk at that party and couldn't go home. Danny: I hope you weren't drinking, too. D.J.: No, dad. Don't worry. I wasn't drinking. And I drove home—after I fought her for the keys. Danny: Oh, man. It's a good thing you were there. Why didn't you tell me about this last night? D.J.: I should've, but I was afraid you wouldn't let me see her again. But that's just fine with me. Danny: Well, Deej, I know I say a lot of things about Kimmy being an annoying, obnoxious nuisance, and I mean every one of them. But she's still your best friend. If somebody makes a wrong choice, I don't think you can just walk away from them, and ignore them. D.J.: Yeah, well, I really don't wanna spend the rest of my life with Kimmy draped over my shoulder. She's just not the kind of person I want to hang out with. Danny: Yeah, but you're the kind of person she needs. Especially now, don't you think? ---- D.J.: Kimmy, tearfully My mom died because of a drunk driver. I wasn't gonna lose my best friend the same way. Trivia It is revealed in this episode that the cause of the car accident that resulted in Pam's death was a drunken driver. In "Goodbye Mr. Bear", it was told that Pam had succumbed to injuries sustained in a car accident, but how the accident occurred wasn't revealed at that time. The lines "I'll be in my bottle if you need me" (by Becky) and "Alright, Jeannie" (Jesse) are allusions to the 1960s sitcom , and its title character. Goof According to Joey, Danny used to claim to be the creator of to get girls in college. However, that show did not start airing until September 1977 (with the pilot being aired in May of that year); by that time, Danny would have already been married and had a daughter, D.J. (born February 9, 1977). Gallery Screen-shot-2013-10-08.png|Michelle and the twins playing Hungry Hungry Hippos Screen-shot.png|D.J. carrying a drunk Kimmy into her room after the frat party Screen-shot-2013.png|Kimmy's fantasy of what happened at the party, with D.J. surrounded by nerds Screen-shot-2013-.png|Jesse's reaction to Joey's homemade flounder tarts for breakfast Screen-shot-2013-10-09.png|Jesse demonstrating the importance of forgiveness to the twins by sticking a flounder tart in Joey's shirt pocket and smashing it Screen-shot-2013-10-09...png|After the twins don't seem to understand the concept of forgiving, Joey smears a flounder tart on Jesse's face so he can show the twins how he can forgive as well as Joey fish.png|Jesse pouring flounder tart batter down Joey's shirt Screen-.png|Joey tries to attack Jesse with an electric egg beater, then Becky intervenes Screen-shot-2013-10-10-at-.png|Michelle and the twins forgiving each other Screen-shot-2013-10-10-at-1..png|A flashback of what actually happened at the frat party Screen-shot-2013-10-10-at-1.4.png|D.J. and Kimmy hugging after forgiving each other Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Galleries Category:Quotes Category:Shushing Category:Crying